


Glad You're Here

by evilwriter37



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Finn and Poe kiss upon their reunion.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Glad You're Here

Poe was searching frantically through the crowd for one person, one person that really mattered. Of course everyone else mattered, but this was the man who had saved him and the Resistance time and time again, the man he thought he maybe even loved.

And then he saw him, Finn, standing yards away in a group of Resistance fighters, bloodied and dirtied, but alive, breathing, relieved and happy. Poe pushed his way through the crowd and ran to him.

“Finn!” he cried out, feet carrying him to where he needed to be most.

“Poe!” Finn’s eyes lit up when he saw him. They ran to each other, enveloped each other in a large hug. Poe breathed heavily in relief, hugged as hard as he could, even with his injured arm.

Then they pulled away, stared at each other, and there was a moment of hesitation, of questioning. Was this really going to happen?

It was. They dove in, their mouths touching for the very first time. Finn tasted of blood and sweat, but that was okay. That was more than okay, because this was  _ Finn. _

The kiss was deep, passionate, fervent, and Poe heard cheers around him from other Resistance fighters. Apparently they’d been routing for them. 

He pulled away, smiling, brushed a hand over Finn’s face.

“That was one hell of a battle,” he said.

“Yeah,” Finn breathed, smiling too.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Poe pressed his forehead to Finn’s, smiling like an idiot. “I’m so glad you’re here.”


End file.
